degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
True Colours
True Colours is the third episode of Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on October 6, 2006 in the United States, and on December 5, 2006 in Canada. Summary Jay goes to an unlikely person to get help for Sean. Ellie catches the attention of the editor after she submits an article for the university paper, but is it just her writing that he likes? Main Plot Emma and Peter are in a courthouse and Peter is let off the hook for the illegal street racing. Jay shows up at Degrassi and convinces Emma to go to Sean's court date. The public defender can't come, so Emma tries to raise money for a good lawyer. With convincing from both Sean and Manny, Emma finds out that Peter lied about planting drugs in Sean's locker. At the dance (which is a masquerade), Peter (dressed up as a gorilla) sneaks to the dance, trying not to get caught off house arrest. He gets pushed into a locker by Emma who dumps him & is caught by his mom. Sub Plot Ellie is devastated to discover that the first newspaper article that she has written has been rejected. Trivia= *This episode marks the end of Peter and Emma's relationship. *This episode is named after the song "True Colors" by Cyndi Lauper. *Originally in production, Can't Hardly Wait was supposed to come after Here Comes Your Man (2) but this episode came after it instead. *This episode marks the beginning of Ellie and Jesse's first relationship. |-| Gallery= S6TrueColours-1.jpg S6TrueColours-2.jpg S6TrueColours-3.jpg S6TrueColours-4.jpg S6TrueColours-5.jpg S6TrueColours-6.jpg S6TrueColours-7.jpg S6TrueColours-8.jpg image2rdt.jpg image3jl.jpg image4rwr.jpg image5fgg.jpg image6tre.jpg image7.jpgre.jpg dtetry.jpg te4rt.jpg image18ds.jpg rrer.jpg rtyety.jpg 5435.JPG 3435.JPG 545.JPG Tumblr m2jn4c3y011qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m2jn5qLOfr1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m2jnidcza61qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m2jnheZNIk1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m2jndnjKB61qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m2jn87pNtV1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m2jn3aMfmB1qc1tpr.jpg 45645.JPG Untitled.JPG 445d.JPG 34543f.JPG tumblr_m2jngszlu61qc1tpr.jpg 102-brucas59 (2).jpg 104-brucas59.jpg Screenshot (289).png Screenshot (290).png Screenshot (291).png Screenshot (292).png Screenshot (293).png Screenshot (294).png Screenshot (295).png Screenshot (296).png Screenshot (297).png Screenshot (298).png 4564fs.JPG 4564fss.JPG 5464f.JPG 45654dfws.JPG 34434.JPG Couples-degrassi-43439 240 320.jpg Tumblr m2jn7v3H9t1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m2jn2sCHck1qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Jean Daigle as Crown attorney *Romina D'ugo as Nina *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Paul Miller as Troy Stone *Dwain Murphy as Eric Absences *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= :Eric: "Swapsies? That's so rad." :Manny (about Emma): I'm just worried about my best friend who's being an emotional pingpong ball. Sean. Peter. Peter. Sean. :Emma (to Peter): When you see me in class, don't look at me. When you see me in the halls, don't talk to me. :Manny (to Emma): Look, I know my advice isn't always "Dr. Phil solid" and what's happening to Sean isn't fair, but babe, you got to let him go. :Emma (to Sean): I thought it was the next best thing to actually being with me. :Sean: Nothing could replace the real thing. |-| Featured Music= *''"Former Over Exposed Blonde"'' by Kesha *''"Make It Up To You"'' by Robbie Patterson *''"Undeniable"'' by Lara Janine |-| Link= *Watch True Colours on YouTube *Watch True Colours on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes